Regarde les Etoiles
by exendra
Summary: Un petit one shot sur le Gerza sous les étoiles. Première one shot.


La nuit venait de tomber, on pouvait encore voir au loin les lueurs rouge du soleil. La nuit était calme pratiquement tout le monde étaient rentré chez eux. Tous sauf une personne. Cette personne se trouvais sur la plage allongée dans le sable en le carressant de la mains gauche. Sa chevelure écarlate était mélanger au sable. On pouvait supposer qu'elle se trouvait la depuis une bout de temps. La jeune mage écarlate semblais regarder les étoiles et on pouvais voir quelques larmes sur son visage.

- Erza: Tu m'a mentis...

Elle se redressas pour éssuiller ses larmes. Après quelques secondes, elle se relevas et commenças à se promener le long de la plage sans quitter le ciel étoilé des yeux. Son cœur la faisait tellement souffrir et encore plus depuis qu'elle avais revue son ami d'enfance, celui qu'elle aimait tant mais qui l'avait aussi fait tant souffrir. Pourtant cette fois la elle avais compris que se n'était pas de sa faute, en tout cas pas complètement. Depuis se jour où il mort dans l'explosion de l'éthérion, elle avais recommencer à regarder les étoiles toutes les nuits. Toutes les nuits elle espérait.

**- Pourquoi pleur-tu Erza?**  
**- Erza: Parce que chaque jours j'ai peur que l'un d'entre nous soit sacrifié ou envoyer ****dans**** la chambre et je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule je ne veux plus.**

**Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu s'assit à coté d'elle et passas son bras autour de ses épaules.**

**- T'inquiète pas,on ne te laisseras jamais seule, je ne te laisserais jamais seule. Et si par le plus grand des malheur tu te retrouverais seule, regarde les étoiles. Quand tu te sent seule, ****_regarde les étoiles_****, il y auras toujours au moins une étoiles qui veille sur toi et si je meurs, je veillerais toujours sur toi, tu n'aurais cas juste regarder les étoiles et tu m'y verras, je te le promet.**

**Le jeune garçon lui fit un immense sourire et resta la à la consoler.**

Je n'arrête pas de regarder les étoiles! Et je ne t'y vois pas, tu m'avais promis. Les larmes recommencèrent à tomber. C'était comme si son cœur se déchirais en deux dans sa poitrine, il lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle tombas à genoux sur le sable encore chaux. Dans le silence de la nuit on pouvait entendre ses sanglots. Elle donnerais n'importe quoi pour retourner au moment où elle se trouvait dans ces bras, elle y était si bien, elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Depuis qu'il était mort, elle se sentait si seule. Elle avais serte ces amis mais se n'était pas encore la même chose. Après s'être calmer elle resta quelques minutes de plus à regarder le ciel puis se décidas à retourner chez elle. En se retournant, elle aperçus quelqu'un au loin, qui est-ce? J'espère que se n'est pas quelqu'un de la guilde et, depuis combien temps est-il la? Elle se dirigeas vers cette personne. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchât, son expression changeait. Comment? La personne qui se trouvait la était se jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu qu'elle aimait tant. Elle ne marchais même plus, elle courrais. Est-se vrai? C'est vraiment lui? Elle courrais comme si il allait disparaitre et quand elle arrivas devant lui elle s'arrêta. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux durant quelques minutes.

- Erza: Jellal...

Il déposas sa mains sur sa joue. Elle était si chaude. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler de plus belle. Elle posas à son tour sa main sur sa joue pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas une illusions. A peine eu t-elle déposer sa main sur sa joue qu'elle lui sautas au coup. Cette sensation de sécurité elle la ressentit de nouveau quand il refermas ces bras sur elle.

- Erza: Je te croyais mort.

Il commenças à frotter sa main sur son dos.

- Jellal: Je vois que tu à suivis mon conseil.

Elle relevas la tête pour le regarder le regard interrogatif.

- Jellal: Tu regardais les étoiles. Je t'avais dit que tu m'y verrais. Enfin, j'ai pris un peu de temps mais bon.

Dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Elle le frappas légèrement au torse avant de l'enlacer de nouveau.

- Erza: Abruti.  
- Jellal! Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais jamais seule. Je ne ma pardonnerais jamais de se que j'ai fais mais...  
- Erza: Ferma la! Sa n'est pas te ta faute.  
- Jellal: Mais...  
- Erza: Tais toi... Tout se que je veux ces profiter de cette instant, je voudrais qu'il dure éternellement.

Il la regardas en souriants et pris son visage entre ces deux mains. Elle devint rouge comme ces cheveux.

- Jellal: On peut faire en sorte que sa dure l'éternité.

Et il capturas ces lèvre d'un baiser au début chaste mais qui s'intensifias très vite. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres par manque d'oxygène mais restèrent front contre front. A se moment la, elle compris qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule.


End file.
